Together, Forever
by SilverWritesThings
Summary: In a feverish rush for some kind of comfort after a nightmare, Romano makes a midnight run to a certain albino. Fluff ensues. (A PruMano request written for Arsionë Hunter)


Romano sprinted into the room next to his, curl askew and trembling. Outside, the crescent moon hung, partially obscured by clouds, slightly eerie in the dull silence of the night. All that was heard in the silent night was the soft padding of the Italian's feet towards the albino's room. The squeak of the hinges echoed through the house, and Romano froze,hoping his brother, or worse, Germany, would wake up from the sound. After a few moments, determining that he heard no movements from other parts of the house, Romano pushed the door open just wide enough for him to slip through. The dream he had awoken from had shaken him more than he'd ever admit to his brother, the Potato Bastard, or anyone, really. At the current moment, stealth was crucial. No one in the house could wake up right now, or he'd be screwed.

On tip-toes, Romano snuck towards the bed on which his favorite person in the entire world lay. The one who was there when no one else was, the one who knew how he felt, the one he loved. One Gilbert Beilschmidt, the stupid potato eater's older brother. White hair spread out in a halo around an pale face, slanted eyebrows, navy blue pajamas on under dark turquoise-aquamarine blankets, Romano knew the features of his closest companion well. A light punch to the shoulder caused red eyes to flutter open. "Roma…? What's wrong?" The shaking Italian just stood there, trying his hardest not to actually start crying. His crying, he knew, would most likely awaken either the other German or his brother. A forbidden friendship it was, that he and Prussia shared. The fact that they had even taken their friendship one step further, they both knew their brothers would _never_ approve of. It was unfair, really. He and Prussia were the older ones, yet they allowed themselves to be too easily swayed by their younger sibling's feelings. Their feelings for each other, however, it was impossible for even Romano, the hot-headed, swear-spitting, Lord-Of-Denial to say they were simply founded in habits of forgetting. The facts were simple, really. No one believed someone who always ran away, considered the retreats first, a little coward like Romano could be with someone as loud, free-spirited, as impulsive as Prussia. The world would never grow to accept them. It was the main driving reason as to why the two nations kept their relationship under wraps.

The other main reason they were in this relationship at all, was simply because they couldn't possibly connect with anyone else. None of the other nations, none of the others had ever been dissolved yet stuck around besides Poland, and he was happily single and a bit too… eccentric about fashion. Other than the Slavic nation, no one knew how painful it was for people to blatantly deny your existence, and declare you a thing of the past. The only reason Prussia could still stay was because of the Free State of Prussia in Germany, and Romano was still around because Italy still had two capitals and a large divide between the two halves of the nation. If the governments ever decided to abolish one of the two capitals of Italy, depending on the one they kept, Feliciano or Lovino would cease to exist. If the land of the State of Prussia was given to another country, Gilbert would dissolve. It was that simple. None of the other countries had to constantly sweat over the fact that they could be dissolved any moment, That they could vanish without a trace, without a simple memory to their name. That was why they were in their relationship. They knew each other's inner turmoil better than any others could. They could comfort each other. They could care for each other. They could _understand_ each other.

"Roma..? Are you okay?" Prussia asked his question once more as Romano;s shaking suddenly increased at the line his thoughts had gone down. A feeble shake of his head, and Gilbert reached up to wrap the trembling Italian in his arms. "Romano, what happened?" The Prussian's voice was gentle, soothing. The word Awesome wouldn't appear in his speech for a while; Romano was obviously shaken and had been so disturbed he had to wake him at two AM. "T-There was a dream…." The Italian stuttered, and Prussia sat up, pulling Romano onto his lap. "What happened?" Romano turned to hold on to the albino, shaking beginning to slow. He breathed in deep, assuring his stupid abandonment complex that Prussia wouldn't leave. "They… They dissolved us both…." Prussia tightened his grip on Lovino briefly, refusing to let go until the Italian had told the entire story. "Tell me what happened. All of it." Romano shivered. Whispering, he told Prussia what happened. All of it. "Feliciano came into my room waving a piece of paper. It was a legal document about how it had been more than a hundred years since the Unification of Italy, and how they didn't need two capitals anymore. That the government had decided to keep his capital, not mine. That I would dissolve. H-He seemed happy about it…. L-Like it was a great accomplishment that I wouldn't be around any more." Gilbert gave Romano's shoulder a little squeeze. "Hey, hey, you're okay. It was just a dream, _ja_?" Romano took a deep breath. "Y-Yeah. Just a dream."

"Do you need to talk about it?" Prussia whispered. Romano shook his head, clinging to the albino's chest. "Romano, you know as well as I do that bottling up everything isn't good for your health. You'll break." Gilbert rubbed the Italians back soothingly. "Tell me what happened then, after your brother." Romano took a deep breath. "T-Then everything went black for a moment. Or several. I... I couldn't tell." A pause. "When everything came back, I was floating outside a window of your house. The potato bastard, he signed a paper, and then he sighed and said..." Lovino hesitated. "He said, 'finally, Gilbert is out of my hair forever. Goodbye, bruder.' Then he smiled, like he was really really happy and said 'Now it's just Feli and me, and we don't have to worry about those annoyances we call brothers...'" Gilbert's hold tightened marginally. "But hey, look Romano." He squeezed the Italian's shoulders. "I'm here. You're here. Your brother and mine are asleep. They won't know, they won't dissolve us. We'll stay together, forever, always."

Romano sighed. "Right. Always." A deep breath. "Thanks, bastard." Prussia grinned, seeing his Italian liver was back to his usual self. "Anything the awesome me can do for his awesome Italian!" Romano stood to get off of Prussia's bed. A short while, all of this had seemed, but the mom, beautiful and full was beginning to dip below the trees outside. A faint Gomez of dawn could be seen out the eastward-facing window, a sign of Morning on its way, and with it, both of their younger brother's awakenings. A crucial time in the window of which Romano scurried back to his own room. It had been one hell of a dream, a nightmare even, but the albino was right.

They would be together.

Together forever.

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine.**

 **A/N: I joined a Secret Santa group, and wrote this for somebody. Figured I'd share it with you guys too. Lemme know what you think! (Personally I think I filled it with enough cheese to last France an entire year, but that's just how cheesey it seems to me.)**


End file.
